Tizheruk/Subspecies
Jump to subspecies: Lower Risk :Least concern (LC) – Lowest risk; does not qualify for a higher risk category. Widespread and abundant taxa are included in this category. :Conservation Dependent (CD) - Dependent on conservation efforts to prevent it from becoming threatened with endangerment/extinction. :Near threatened (NT) – Likely to become endangered in the near future. Threatened :Vulnerable (VU) – High risk of endangerment in the wild. :Endangered (EN) – High risk of extinction in the wild. :Critically endangered (CR) – Extremely high risk of extinction in the wild. Extinct :Extinct in the wild (EW) – Known only to survive in captivity, or as a naturalized population outside its historic range. :Extinct (EX) – No known individuals remaining. Other :Data deficient (DD) – Not enough data to make an assessment of its risk of extinction. :Not evaluated (NE) – Has not yet been evaluated against the criteria. Armored Tizheruk :Conservation Status: Data deficient (DD) This rare yet fairly recently discovered subspecies was the result of Tizheruks interbreeding with Samurott in the wild, creating offspring that have the physical qualities of both parents; however, these offspring can only manipulate the Element of Ice, and lack the Samurott's "omnikinesis". They were first discovered sometime in the March of 1993. Biology A quite large subspecies, yet still a fair bit smaller than the Icebreaker Tizheruk, Armored Tizheruks stand roughly 5 feet at the shoulder, and are typically 10 feet long from snout to tail tip. They are a fair bit bulky in physique, yet still generally quite streamlined. Their horn is also straight and pointed, like a narrow spike, as opposed to the blade-like horn Tizheruks generally have. Their name comes from the armor-like ice growing from their shoulders, backs, necks, and heads, something that no other subspecies has; They also have fairly short tails. The ice armor led many to believe that they were the result of a Tizheruk mating with a Tundra Reaver, until DNA analysis of a captured Armored Tizheruk revealed Samurott genetics instead. Temperament Habitat Icebreaker Tizheruk :Conservation Status: Near threatened (NT) This rare subspecies was the result of Tizheruks interbreeding with Walrein in the wild, creating offspring that have the physical qualities of both parents; however, these offspring can only manipulate the Element of Ice, and lack the Walrein's "omnikinesis". They were first discovered sometime in the December of 1923, near the Cool Edge Zone of Artika. Biology A bulky and heavily built Tizheruk, as opposed to its generally slender, streamlined cousins. Icebreaker Tizheruks, often simply referred to as "Icebreakers", have longer, thicker fangs than other subspecies, as well as a somewhat shorter horn; their necks are a bit shorter and thicker as well, and they have shorter, broader snouts. They also have shorter tails. Their bodies are quite bulky, yet they retain the short limbs with thick forearms and large claws. They are also one of the largest subspecies of Tizheruk, reaching almost 6 feet tall at the shoulder, and being 12 feet long from snout to tail tip; however, the reason they are not significantly longer in length is due to their stockier build. Like other subspecies of Tizheruk, female Icebreakers tend to be slightly smaller, and have a straighter horn. However, the sexual dimorphism of this subspecies is somewhat less noticeable than with others. Temperament A highly aggressive and territorial species, Icebreakers will diligently patrol their territories; these territories can go as far as a mile inland, and they violently drive away all intruders they come across. Signs warning both locals and tourists to stay far away are commonly located at the borders of an Icebreaker's chosen stomping grounds, as people have been killed by these creatures. Icebreakers are generally solitary, yet "alpha" males can typically be seen with a harem of 6-10 females; like their territory, alpha Icebreakers will defend their harems with their life, and it is known that they are surprisingly affectionate and caring to their females, a trait that contrasts sharply with their violent nature. Icebreaker harems typically consist of other Icebreaker Tizheruks, but occasionally, purebred female Walrein and female Walrein hybrids can be seen as part of a harem; they are still diligently cared for by the alpha male, however. Males with a harem are considered the most dangerous kind of Icebreaker to come across, due to being violently protective of their harem, yet solitary males, as well as females (either in a harem or solitary themselves) are also incredibly powerful and dangerous; generally, it is ill advised to approach any Icebreaker. Habitat Icebreakers are found exclusively on the continent of Artika, near the coastlines. They primarily populate the coastline of the Cool Edge Zone, and are considered quite dangerous by the faction of the Artika Egg Army stationed there, so much so that Egg Soldiers will typically refuse to go to the coastlines alone, for fear of running into an Icebreaker. Ringed Tizheruk :Conservation Status: Least concern (LC) It is based on the ringed seal. Biology One of the smallest subspecies of Tizheruk, The Ringed Tizheruk typically stands an average of 2 feet tall at the shoulder, and is about 8 feet from snout to tail tip. Like most Tizheruks, it has a slender, streamlined body, with somewhat slimmer forearms, and it also has one of the smallest horns, with it typically only growing to a foot in length. Its body is covered by ring-like markings, from which it gets it name. Temperament A somewhat shy and reclusive subspecies, Ringed Tizheruks spend much of their time in the water, but can sometimes be found settled onto ice floes; they typically do this to rest. Habitat Yurashian Tizheruk :Conservation Status: Vulnerable (VU) Biology Temperament Habitat They are the only subspecies to be found in Yurashia, at the colder northern coastlines of that continent. They can be found nowhere else in the wild. Category:Sub-pages